ecomc_minecraft_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Towny Commands
Towny Command Masterlist /towny /towny * - Shows basic towny commands. * ? - Shows more towny commands. * map - Shows the towny map. * prices - Shows taxes/costs associated with running a town * time - Shows time until next new-day (tax/upkeep collection.) * top resident {all/town/nation} - Shows top residents. land {all/town/nation} - Shows top land owners. * universe - Shows full towny stats, resident/town/nation/world counts as well as townblocks claimed. /plot /plot * - Shows the /plot commands. * claim - Resident command to perosnally claim a plot that is for sale. * unclaim - Resident command to unclaim personally owned plots. * forsale/fs (#) - Set a plot for sale. * notforsale/nfs * perm - Shows the perm line of the plot in which the player stands. * perm hud - Toggles on/off the plot perm hud scoreboard which shows the perm line of the plot in which the player stands along with more useful plot info. * set (reset/shop/embassy/arena/wilds/inn/jail/name/perm) - Changes the plot's type, or permissions. * toggle (fire/pvp/explosion/mob) - Toggles specified trait. * clear - Command to remove the content on signs. /resident /resident * - Shows a player their resident screen. * ? - Shows /res commands available. * {resident} - Shows a player another player's resident screen. * friend (add/remove) {resident} - Add or remove a resident friend. * list - Lists residents in towny's data folder who are online. * toggle - (map/townclaim/plotborder/reset) Toggles specified trait. * set perm (friend/ally/outsider) {build/destroy/switch/itemuse} on/off * tax - Shows taxes a player pays. /town /town * - Shows a player their town's town screen. * ? - Shows /town commands avaiable. * {town} - Shows a player another town's town screen. * here - Shows the town screen of the town in which you stand. * leave - Leaves a town * list - Lists towns. * online - Shows players in your town whcih are online * new {townname} * add {resident} - Assistant+ command to add residents to your town. * kick {resident} - Assistant+ command to remove residents from your town. * spawn - Teleports you to your town's spawn. * spawn {town} - Teleports you to another town's spawn. * claim (outpost) - Assistant+ command to claim the townblock in which you stand for your town. * unclaim - Assistant+ command to unclaim the townblock in which you stand. * withdraw ($) - Removes money from town bank. * deposit ($) - Adds money from player to the town bank. * delete {town name} - Mayor command to delete a town from towny's data folder's files. * outpost {#} - Teleports to an outpost. * ranklist - Display residents and their ranks. * rank {add|remove} {playername}{rankname} - Grants or removes a rank to a resident of the town. * reslist - See a FULL list of all residents in a town. * set - Shows a list of set commands. * toggle - Shows a list of toggle commands. * join {townname} - Command to join an open town.